harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
1995–1996 school year
The 1995–1996 school year was Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school undergoes many changes during this time, mainly due to the intereference of the Ministry of Magic and the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Dolores Umbridge. For more specifities on Harry's experiences during this year, please see Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. .]] Teachers The staff at Hogwarts during the 1995–1996 school year were as follows: Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.]] *Headmaster/Headmistress: Professor Albus Dumbledore, temporarily dismissed in favour of Dolores Umbridge, but then he regains his postion. *Head of Slytherin House and Potions master: Professor Severus Snape. *Head of Ravenclaw House and Charms teacher: Professor Filius Flitwick. *Head of Hufflepuff House and Herbology teacher: Professor Pomona Sprout. *Head of Gryffindor House, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher: Professor Minerva McGonagall. *Divination teacher: Professor Sybill Trelawney and Professor Firenze. *Muggle Studies teacher: Professor Charity Burbage. *Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and Hogwarts High Inquisitor: Professor Dolores Umbridge. *Ancient Runes teacher: Professor Bathsheda Babbling. *Astronomy teacher: Professor Aurora Sinistra. *Arithmancy teacher: Professor Septima Vector. *Care of Magical Creatures teacher: Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, replaced upon his return by Professor Rubeus Hagrid. *History of Magic teacher: Professor Cuthbert Binns. Well-known events Quidditch The 1995–1996 Quidditch season at Hogwarts was an eventful season. Team members and results were as follows: Gryffindor team During the 1995–1996 school year, Angelina Johnson was the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Due to previous players graduating, selecting team players involved a tough try-out. Original team Quidditch Captain, Angelina Johnson.]] *Angelina Johnson: Captain and Chaser. *Katie Bell: Chaser. *Alicia Spinnet: Chaser. *Ron Weasley: Keeper. *Harry Potter: Seeker. *Fred Weasley: Beater. *George Weasley: Beater. Substitute team Shortly after one of Gryffindor's first Quidditch matches, Draco Malfoy insulted and provoked Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. All promptly attacked him, except for Ron, had their broomsticks confiscated and were banned from Quidditch for life by Dolores Umbridge (although these bans were lifted after Umbridge was finally removed from Hogwarts). Their replacements were as follows: *Ginny Weasley: Seeker. *Andrew Kirke: Beater. *Jack Sloper: Beater. Quidditch Captain, Roger Davies.]] Ravenclaw team The Ravenclaw Quidditch team members were as follows: *Roger Davies: Captain and Chaser. *Jeremy Stretton: Chaser. *Randolph Burrow: Chaser. *Grant Page: Keeper. *Cho Chang: Seeker. *Duncan Inglebee: Beater. *Jason Samuels: Beater. , Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team during this time.]] Slytherin team The Slytherin Quidditch team members during this school year were as follows: *Graham Montague: Captain and Chaser. *Adrian Pucey: Chaser. *Cassius Warrington: Chaser. *Miles Bletchley: Keeper. *Draco Malfoy: Seeker. *Vincent Crabbe: Beater. *Gregory Goyle: Beater. Quidditch Captain, Zacharias Smith.]] Hufflepuff team The Hufflepuff Quidditch team members during this school year were as follows: *Zacharias Smith: Captain and Chaser. *Cadwallader: Chaser. *Tamsin Applebee: Chaser. *Herbert Fleet: Keeper. *Summerby: Seeker. *Maxine O'Flaherty: Beater. *Anthony Rickett: Beater. Quidditch Cup results The Gryffindor Quidditch team won the Quidditch Cup during this school year, even whilst missing their original Beaters and Seeker. Dumbledore's Army .]] In 1995, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley create a secret "club" entitled Dumbledore's Army. The purpose of the latter was to prepare students for what was "out there" and to give them some practical use of their spels for their O.W.L.s. The Army was required to split up once Cho Chang's friend Marietta Edgecombe gave their location away to the Inquisitorial Squad. Weasley family crisis Shortly before the Christmas holidays, it becomes common knowledge around the House of Gryffindor, as well as around the school, that the Weasley family, with Harry Potter, had to leave early due to some sort of family crisis. The exact details of this crisis are known by few, however. Many rumours circulate about Harry Potter's whereabouts throughout Hogwarts, therefore it can be presumed that students at school noticed his absence. It is confimed in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix that the boys in Harry and Ron's dormitory were aware of the crisis, as they were woken by Harry's nightmares. Hermione Granger would have been one of the few students aware that the crisis was in actual fact due to Arthur Weasley's attack from Nagini. Students soon realise that the Weasleys returned once classes have resumed for the new Term. Professor Umbridge's influence As of Dolores Umbridge's appointment to the school, Hogwarts underwent many changes. With the Ministry of Magic on her side, Umbridge had a lot of power and was highly influencial at the school. .]] Defence Against the Dark Arts professor As Headmaster Albus Dumbledore could not find a suitable Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, one was appointed by the Ministry of Magic. This person was Dolores Umbridge, the Senior Under-Secretary to the Minister for Magic (who was Cornelius Fudge at the time). Theorised classes Professor Umbridge believed in solely theoretical approach to Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was also the Ministry's view at the time. She claimed that there never would be a situation where students would need to defend themselves from the Dark Arts and denied the return of Lord Voldemort. Her teaching method was also impractical because the O.W.L.s that students were studying for had a practical section in the Defence Against the Dark Arts exam. Punishment The following is a list of crimes and their "unusual" punishment, as handed out by Professor Umbridge. *Yelling in class – Harry Potter, Michael and Lee Jordan were punished by having to write with a special quill which used the blood on the back of their hands as ink. *Attacking others – George Weasley, Fred Weasley and Harry Potter were banned from Quidditch for life and had their brooms confiscated when they attacked Draco Malfoy after a match. Their bans were lifted right after Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts. Position as High Inquisitor .]] After working at Hogwarts for a short while and having a discussion with the Minister, Hogwarts was appointed Educational Decree Number 23, and Umbridge's power was increased as she was appointed the first-ever "Hogwarts High Inquisitor". She used this position to evaluate and harass the teachers at Hogwarts. When Harry formed a group to teach practical Defence Against the Dark Arts, Umbridge abolished all student groups of three or more members, meaning students weren't allowed to be seen together in a larger number of three or they'd be suspected of rule breaking. This also included Quidditch. Dolores Umbridge inspecting Severus Snape's Potions class.]] When Harry gave an interview about Lord Voldemort to The Quibbler, Umbridge then banned possession of the magazine. Umbridge also went on to make ludicrous restrictions such as boys and girls not being allowed to stand within a certain limit of one another. These actions were sanctioned by the Ministry of Magic in the form of Educational Decrees, but students merely found ways to circumvent them. With her new power, she dismissed Sybill Trelawney as Professor of Divination, however when she attempted to send Trelawney away from the school, she was unable to because Albus Dumbledore still had the power to keep Trelawney on school grounds and chose to do so. Umbridge was horrified when Dumbledore replaced Trelawney with a centaur named Firenze, and considered him, a mixture of human and horse, a "filthy half-breed" which her strong opinion of centaurs would later get her into trouble. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Teachers tested All teachers were "tested" by Professor Umbridge during her time as Hogwarts High Inquisitor. She asked them questions concerning their time teaching at Hogwarts and also to see if they were "competent" at their job. She enjoyed putting teachers on the spot, however some, such as Professor McGonagall, did the same to her in return. She was very prejudiced against some, particularly half-breeds, and judged them before even questioning them. Dismissals The following teachers were fired by Dolores Umbridge: *Sybill Trelawney *Albus Dumbledore (although he was officially dismissed by Cornelius Fudge, on Dolores Umbridge's recommendation). *Rubeus Hagrid *Professor Firenze probably would have been sacked also (due to Umbridge's hatred for half-breeds), if Umbridge had had the time. More Educational Decrees Thanks to Dolores Umbridge, at least seven Educational Decrees were completed. However, in the movie, many more are passed. These banned things such as physical contact Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) and student organisations. The Inquisitorial Squad with Argus Filch and Cho Chang.]] The Hogwarts High Inquisitor created an Inquisitorial Squad which students were eligible to join. Upon becoming a member of the squad, students were able to gain extra credit and award and deduct house points from other students (a power that prefects did not have). House Cup It is unknown who won the House Cup during the 1995–1996 school year. and Cho Chang on a date in Hogsmeade.]] Amorous relationships *Harry Potter and Cho Chang. *Ginny Weasley and Michael Corner. *Roger Davies and an unknown date at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. See also *1995 *1996 *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *1991–1992 school year *1992–1993 school year *1993–1994 school year *1994–1995 school year *1996–1997 school year *1997–1998 school year Notes and references Category:Hogwarts terms Category:Years